Minionfish
Uh, Sir? I think this is a not bad, bad idea. ~Minion What is a Minionfish? fishyfishyfishy Biology Most Minionfish have similar physical traits including: *razor sharp teeth in a wide mouth *tendrils/bothria that hang from the bottom of their abdomen *one or more cybernetc antennea implants on top of their head *large, lidded eyes *no discernable snout *one lateral fin on each side *a small ridge of short biolumincent tendrils, 'esca', on each side of the top of the head In addition most Minionfish are euryhaline fish meaning they are able to live in freshwater and salt water. Additionally to a set of gills, they have a set of small lungs, allowing them to survive without water for a short amount of time. Like anglerfish, Minionfish vary in color and shape, depending on the area they lived in. Planetary Minionfish lived on the Blue Planet, coexisting alongside Megamind's species. Accompanying them even when Blue People left the planet, they can also be found in other parts of the universe, such as Earth or the Metro Planet. Cultural Like piranha fish, Minionfish are meant to live in a swarm and feel stressed or unsafe whenever they leave the safety of their group. Therefore, when seperated from their swarm, Minionfish are likely to bond with any other creature that is at hand - often seen with Blue People. Both male and female Minionfish are able to build bubble nests to shelter their young and to spawn in. The hatchlings need to get protected for a while and spend the first tme of their childhood inside them, until their esca began to glow and they could hunt on their own. Feeling very protective about their nests, Minionfish are likely to react aggressive when someone else gets too close to them. They communicate among each ther through a system turn their esca on and off, like using a Morse code to get their message across; which is also the reason why they possess so many of them. The electric signals they send to their esca while communicating this way got used by the Blue People once they started to give them transplants, enabling them to translate them in order to communicate. Once it is installed, the esca won't blink seperately anymore while they are talking. There are a couple of 'language packs' installed within it, meaning Minionfish can be used as translators - excellent whenever Blue People tried to communicate with other species. Still, Minionfish possess a set of vocal chords, allowing them to talk with other species like the Blue People, although they need the implant to access the languages properly. History Miionfish lived in coexistence with the Blue People, both species benefitting from each other. As their name says, they were perfect Minions - therefore, very valuable and popular. Technological Often, the fish were used to control robots and other mechanical devices the Blue People developed. Thanks to the implant, they could use nearly any mechanical device that was within their range and had the fitting frequencies. Trying to avoid to give robots more intelligence than they needed to, Minionfish were used to control those instead of giving the robots an AI, since Minionfish were loyal to people they bonded to, especially Blue People. Category:Species Category:Movie Species Category:Minion